


walked on frosted fields (i held your hand)

by iskra (kiira)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiira/pseuds/iskra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>laura and carmilla in salzburg in the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	walked on frosted fields (i held your hand)

There is something oh so young in the way the snow settles in Carmilla’s hair; (you fall in love with her over and over again).

(Silas cancelled classes for the day; they seemed to do that a lot in the winter, something about old building and pipes.)

 Carmilla woke you up early and she was smiling, already bundled in her parka and scarf (she was still wearing at hat at the crack of dawn).

“C’mon, Laur,” she whispers, “I’m taking you out,” and you clumsily dress in the half-morning light (you realize on the train that you’re wearing Carmilla’s cozy black scarf; she just smiles when she sees and kisses your cheek).

//

Salzburg is different in the winter, cold and ice and an air of magic. (You visited here when you were a kid, with your dad, and all you can remember is the endless soundtrack of the _Sound of Music_ ).

You go to a café and curl your fingers around a cup of cocoa (Carmilla raises an eyebrow and you kiss her) (you think quite easily that you can fall in love with her forever).

The café is warm, and you talk with the owner in your halting German while Carmilla steals sips of your cocoa and reminds you of words you forget, (her mouth sometimes half-full and you are reminded that she is perpetually eighteen).

//

She drags you to some tourist spots and you make out in the gardens of the Mirabel Palace (she laughs into your mouth when a school group walks by and you push her away quite suddenly) (one of the girls gives you a slightly longing look and Carmilla gives her a thumbs up and mouths something you don’t quite catch in German; the girl gives Carmilla a shaky smile).

You turn to look at her and Carmilla blushes, elbows you in the side.

“Shut up, Hollis.”

(The little girl laughs, and Carmilla looks surprised.)

//

The bread is still warm as you tear into (and you found it a little strange that Carmilla made you walk across the city for a bakery but you weren’t complaining).

“I–” she started, and she swallowed hard, “I went there with my mother once,” and her voice is soft and lovely. “I was ten, maybe.”

(You forget sometimes that Carmilla had a mother who didn’t try to bend her spine until it broke; and you reach over to hold her hand).

“It’s fine,” Carmilla mumbles around the bread, “It’s fine.”

The snow is coming down harder and it catches in Carmilla’s hair and eyelashes like tiny crystals.

//

You go to a park and it’s full of little children and their mothers. Carmilla sits on a bench and watches as a pair of tiny girls struggle as they try to build a snowman; she frowns and glances over to where two women sit chatting.

“One sec, cutie,” and she jumps up and is talking to the women in an excited German (that you are too tired to even try to translate). Carmilla grabs your hand and yanks you over to the girls.

“I asked their mothers if they minded if we helped,” and your heart could break (she is so breathtakingly lovely).

“Softie,” you mutter before you reach them, and Carmilla sticks out her tongue.

//

You fall asleep on the train ride home (and sometime between dancing and saving the world, Silas became home) and the last thing you remember are Carmilla’s hands combing through your hair.

//

That night in bed, when she kisses you she tastes like snow (fresh and soft and winter) and you’re so incredibly happy.

“I hope you know I love you,” you whisper, and she kisses you harder.

//

(The snow settles like stars in Carmilla’s hair; you fall in love with her all over again)


End file.
